Hinata Hyuuga, For Sorrow
by Aishilla
Summary: Kita… seperti garis sejajar, apa kau tahu itu? Berdampingan, tapi takkan pernah bertemu. First fanfic. Don't like? Don't read! Like? Review please !


A/N : Terinspirasi dari puisi di salah satu fanfic Detective Conan. Judulnya juga. Itu terinspirasi dari sebutan Ai sama dirinya sendiri. Ai Haibara, for sorrow. :P

Title : Hinata Hyuuga, For Sorrow  
Rating : T  
Genre(s) : Romance/Angst  
Summary : Kita… seperti garis sejajar, apa kau tahu itu? Berdampingan, tapi takkan pernah bertemu. First fanfic. Don't like? Don't read! Like? Review please~!  
Disclaimer : Not mine, okay? Tokohnya punyanya Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_.  
Warning(s) : Aneh, ga jelas, typos, etc.

*Let the story begin…*

Hinata Hyuuga, dengan gaun _puffy _yang bergradasi indah dengan mata dan rambutnya berjalan pelan tanpa ia tahu kemana kakinya melangkah. Kepalanya menunduk dan tangannya tak lagi terpaut—bermain-main satu sama lain seperti biasanya. Tangannya terayun bebas… tanpa pegangan.

.

.

"_Barangkali kita dipertemukan di dunia ini karena benang merah takdir. Tapi itu tak cukup kuat untuk mengikat kita bersama dalam keabadian."_

.

.

Perlahan dan tanpa Hinata sadari, dirinya berjalan menuju taman kota. Kakinya yang berbalut _kitten heels _ungu itu berhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya sedikit dan menengok ke taman kota. Ini sore hari, jadi anak-anak disana masih berkumpul untuk sekedar bermain, bercanda dan tertawa bersama dengan teman-temannya. Hinata tersenyum kecil dan melangkahkan kakinya ke taman itu.

"Eh, lihat! Ada seorang putri! Itu…!" tunjuk seorang anak perempuan pada Hinata. Teman-temannya menoleh.

"Ya ampun, cantik ya," puji yang lain.

"Iya. Dia dari kerajaan mana ya?" sahut salah satu dari mereka—anak laki-laki mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Aku jadi teringat kisah Cinderella. Apa dia itu Cinderella?" tanya gadis kecil yang memprovokator mereka, kalau Hinata itu seorang putri raja.

.

.

"_Hidup itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan daripada dongeng,_

_Dongeng yang kesemuanya memiliki akhir yang bahagia,_

.

_Salahkah aku?_

_Untuk berharap, hidup ini berjalan layaknya sebuah dongeng."_

.

.

Hinata mengenyakkan badannya di atas bangku taman yang kosong, di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sangat penat. Perlahan angin musim semi meniup merdu wajah Hinata, rambutnya mengikuti melodi yang _mereka _bawakan, seolah merasakan harmoni yang ingin dinyanyikan angin walaupun takkan tersampaikan.

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang memayunginya mulai berjatuhan searah dengan arah angin bertiup. Meramaikan lagu yang sedang dimainkan angin. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya yang ayu kini tersapu hujan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang rapuh.

Hinata pernah mendengar cerita soal pohon sakura ini dari kakaknya, Neji Hyuuga. Dia bilang, pohon ini tumbuh dengan sendirinya di taman ini. Mungkin suatu kebetulan… Pohon ini terus tumbuh tanpa jamahan orang-orang, tanpa ada yang peduli tentang pohon ini. Tapi apa? Kenyataannya, pohon ini sanggup tumbuh dengan indahnya tanpa seorangpun merawatnya.

Sudut bibir Hinata sedikit tertarik. Itu cerita kakaknya dulu. Belum tentu benar dan bisa saja itu hanya bualan kakaknya untuk menghiburnya.

.

"_Kadang aku merasa kosong layaknya bangku yang sama sekali tak dijamah,_

_Cinta atau sakit hanya seperti angin yang bertiup melewatiku,_

.

_Aku, dengan segala embel-embel margaku yang terhormat, hidup seperti kelopak sakura yang rapuh_

_Datang sendirian dan pergi sendirian,_

_Menunggu sendirian dan menderita sendirian,_

_Tapi itu tak masalah,_

_Karena pohonnya kuat… Karena aku kuat."_

.

.

"Hai, Kak!" sapa seorang anak kecil berambut kecoklatan. "Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Hinata diam dan hanya menggeser tubuhnya, memberi tempat untuk anak kecil berpipi tembem itu. Si anak kecil nyengir dan sesuai perkataannya tadi, dia duduk di sebelah Hinata dengan kaki terayun-ayun bebas.

Bocah kecil itu menoleh ke Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Ia menatap balon panda miliknya dan mengulurkannya ke depan wajah Hinata. "Nih, untuk Kakak. Hmm… Kakak pasti sedang biru."

"Emm…" Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia kan sudah besar. Anak kecil ini sedikit melawak. "…baiklah, terima kasih."

Anak kecil itu tersenyum lebar padanya, "Balon bisa membawa kebahagiaan lho, Kak."

Hinata memandangi balon yang kini di pegangnya. Pandangannya kemudian beralih ke anak kecil itu. "Jadi, kau juga punya balon milikmu sendiri?"

"Nggak," jawab anak kecil itu terkekeh lucu. "Kan, sudah kuberikan ke Kakak. Aku dapat dari badut itu. Dan kata Okaa-san, lebih asyik kalau memberi kebahagiaan untuk orang lain. Umm… kupikir yang dimaksud Okaa-san itu… balon?" Anak itu mulai berceloteh sendiri.

"Ooh…" komentar Hinata. "Sekali lagi terima kasih ya," senyum Hinata yang entah kenapa membuat pipi tembem anak itu memerah.

"Mitsu…! Ayo pulang! Sudah sore!" panggil seorang wanita muda dari kejauhan, ia melambaikan tangannya ke anak berpanggilan Mitsu itu. Mitsu mendesah pelan dan menjawab lambaian tangan wanita itu dengan anggukan kecil tapi riang.

Mitsu melompat turun dari bangku dengan lincah. Ia mengikat tali sepatunya sebentar dan menoleh ke Hinata lagi. "Oh! Ada lagi. Kata Okaa-san, kebahagiaan itu menular, seperti cinta." Setelah berkata begitu pada Hinata, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dan beranjak pergi.

Hinata membalas lambaian tangannya saat Mitsu menghampiri wanita muda yang memanggilnya tadi. Mungkin ibunya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyum kecil. Anak itu pasti hanya menirukan kata-kata ibunya tanpa mengerti artinya.

"…Semoga saja…"

Diam-diam, ia melirik ke sebuah spot tempat para badut menari-nari dengan kacau untuk menghibur anak-anak di taman itu. Olala, jadi mereka yang memberi balon-balon beraneka bentuk itu pada Mitsu. Hinata tak mengerti kenapa anak-anak disana bisa tertawa dengan tarian konyol badut-badut itu. Faktor usia? Tapi, Hinata tak suka badut sejak kecil.

.

.

"_Anak-anak mudah terpesona dengan para badut. Bagi mereka, badut itu seperti tokoh kartun yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa karena kekonyolannya,_

_Namun, aku tak pernah suka badut…_

_Menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan topeng putih yang aneh, dengan senyuman lebar merah palsunya di topeng itu, dan bersandiwara seolah dialah orang paling idiot di dunia ini untuk membuat orang-orang tertawa,_

_._

_.  
_

_Apakah itu yang namanya bahagia jika badut dimaksudkan hanya untuk diperolok?"_

.

Hinata sedikit pusing karena setiap definisinya selalu berbeda dengan orang lain. Mungkin itulah yang membuatnya begitu pendiam dan malu mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Ia menatap jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangannya sebelah kiri. Pukul 17.46, berarti masih lama. Semoga tak ada yang menemukan dirinya ada disini. Hinata ingin sendiri saja sekarang… Sekarang saja.

"Oh, Konnichiwa, Hinata-_chan_!"

Tolong…

Itu tadi suara Naruto. Ia berlari menghampiri Hinata yang mengambil ancang-ancangnya untuk berdiri. _Kitten heels _sekalipun, Hinata merasa ini terlalu merepotkan. Dan sialnya, sepatu _flat_-nya tak ada yang cocok untuk gaun ini.

"K-Konnichiwa, Na-Naruto-_kun_," balas Hinata mulai gugup setelah ia berdiri dari duduknya.

.

.

.

"_Mengapa kau selalu muncul di waktu dan tempat yang keliru?_

_Ketika aku dengan putus asa ingin mendorongmu menjauh,_

_Ketika aku berharap aku bisa mengeluarkanmu _

…_dari hatiku."_

.

"Kok masih disini? Tumben…" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Hinata hanya menunduk, tak berani menatap mata Naruto yang begitu bersinar sedangkan miliknya mulai meredup.

"Um… yeah, aku—err… ini te-tempat k-kesukaanku," jawab Hinata berbohong. Rasanya, hatinya ingin menjerit dan menangis. Ini tidak benar… Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak boleh menangis saat orang yang berharga baginya berbahagia.

"Hoo…" komentar Naruto. Ia sedikit mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman ini. "Ah, itu ada penjual es krim, kau mau?" tawar Naruto riang.

Bodoh. Payah. Sama sekali tak peka.

Hinata akhirnya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Naruto nyengir dan berjalan menuju lokasi sang penjual es krim. "Tunggu sebentar ya!"

.

"_Selalu sama, bukan?_

_Selalu bersamamu, tapi tak bisa meraihmu,_

_Selalu melihatmu, tapi tak bisa menyentuhmu,_

_Kita…_

_Seperti garis sejajar."_

.

.

"Hinata-_chan_! Ini, kau suka rasa blueberry, 'kan?" kata Naruto ceria seraya menyodorkan satu cone es krim berwarna ungu. Di tangannya masih ada satu cone es krim lain berwarna coklat. Hinata menerimanya takut-takut sambil mengangguk.

Entah disadari Hinata atau tidak, balon panda yang digenggamnya tadi terlepas hanya karena Hinata ingin menyahut es krimnya. Terbang ke angkasa yang memerah. "Ah…"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat balon gratisnya itu terbang. Naruto juga mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Yah, balon itu ternyata hanya memberi Hinata kebahagiaan yang singkat. Atau jangan-jangan, balon itu tak sudi memberikan sedikiiit lagi kebahagiaan untuk Hinata? Hinata memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia ingin menangis.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_, aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tak apa."

"Atau, mau kubelikan lagi?" tanya Naruto berusaha menghibur Hinata. Ia tunjukkan senyum terbaiknya, untuk sahabat terbaiknya.

"Tak usah, Naruto-_kun_. I-itu merepotkan."

.

"_Ketika aku membiarkan balonku terbang ke angkasa, aku berharap agar aku juga membiarkan cintaku pergi,_

_Aku berharap cintaku ini akan menghilang dalam sekejap bersamaan dengan menghilangnya balon itu dari pandanganku,_

_Aku berharap aku bisa terbebas selamanya dari rasa patah hati ini…_

.

_Tetapi, ketika kau mengarah padaku, dengan wajah tersenyummu, aku bertanya dengan penuh rasa sakit di dada ini pada langit…_

_Mengapa cinta itu masih ada?_

.

.

Hinata kini menjilati es krim blueberry pemberian Naruto. Es krimnya hanya es krim biasa, tapi, menurut Hinata, kalau dari Naruto-_kun-nya_, semuanya akan jadi lebih baik seratus kali lipat. Kawan, itulah orang yang sedang dimabuk asmara.

Naruto yang baru menjilat es krim coklatnya sekali langsung berhenti untuk menanyakan, "Enak?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Naruto juga ikut tersenyum, "Setidaknya itu untuk permintaan maafku soal balonnya."

.

.

"_Aku benci senyummu sebanyak aku mencintai senyummu,_

_Setiap kali aku ingin berlari menjauh,_

_Setiap kali aku merasa marah pada diriku,_

_Kau hanya melontarkan senyum sederhanamu,_

_Dan kegelapan dalam hatiku tak lagi ada…"_

.

.

"_Aku ingin sekali menghapus cengiran konyolmu,_

.

_Mustahil tentu saja,_

_Karena alasanku tersenyum setiap hari adalah cengiranmu."_

"Kau akan datang 'kan, nanti?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata berhenti menjilati es krimnya dan memandang Naruto kosong. Ia paksakan sebuah senyum terlukis di bibirnya.

"_Seandainya kau lihai membaca pikiran…"_

.

"T-tentu." Hinata menjawab sekenanya. Berusaha agar air matanya tak meluber.

"Terima kasih," Naruto nyengir rubah. "Lihat dirimu, apa kau akan pakai itu untuk _nanti_?"

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Cakep kok. Ehehe…"

.

.

"_Tapi, aku tak akan pernah mencoba menggapaimu,_

_Tak peduli seberapa cintanya aku dengan senyum konyolmu,_

_Seberapa inginnya aku menyentuh lengan hangatmu…_

_Atau betapa aku ingin memelukmu dalam dekapanku…_

…

_Orang-orang hanya boleh mencari hal-hal yang ada di dalam jangkauan mereka, benar?_

.

.

.

"N-Naruto-_kun_, ke-kenapa kau masih disini? Bukankah seharusnya k-kau bersiap-siap?" tanya Hinata. Es krim blueberry-nya mulai meleleh. "Ini sudah p-petang, 'kan?"

Naruto melirik jam tangan yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. "Oh iya ya, sebaiknya aku ke _kuil _sekarang."

Hinata juga ikut menatap jam tangan miliknya. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi, Kami-_sama_…

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa nanti!" ucap Naruto berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Naruto berhenti mendadak. Ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya pergi. Naruto menatap heran ke arah Hinata. Tumben, biasanya gadis ini langsung pingsan begitu menyentuhnya—bahkan sehelai rambut pirangnya.

"Ada apa, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Hinata menunduk. Berusaha keras agar Naruto tak melihat air matanya terjatuh. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ingin sekali. Tapi, rasa-rasanya pita suara milik Hinata terputus entah sejak kapan dan tanpa Hinata sadari.

"_**Aishiteru**_**.**"

.

.

.

"_Cinta yang bisu… Aku tak pernah mengerti kata-kata itu sampai aku bertemu denganmu,_

_Cinta yang bisu berarti memberi apapun yang kaupunya tanpa meminta kembali,_

_.  
_

_Tinggal dalam bayang-bayang, menatap orang itu dan mengharapkan kebahagiaannya sekalipun yang membawanya pada kebahagiaan bukan dirimu…"_

.

.

.

"Huh? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Naruto bingung. Bibir Hinata tadi bergerak, tapi Naruto tak menangkap maksudnya. Sama sekali tak ada suara yang keluar.

"Bukan. M-maaf mengganggumu. Um… sampai jumpa nanti ya!" jawab Hinata dengan riang yang dibuat-buat. Alis Naruto naik makin tinggi. Gadis di hadapannya ini makin aneh saja.

"Tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu kok. Ada yang ingin kau katakan, ha?" sangkal Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum miris, "Aku turut bahagia untukmu. Untuk Sakura-_san _juga. Err… untuk _pernikahan _kalian. Y-ya, itu tadi yang kukatakan."—tentu saja itu sebuah dusta.

"Hoo… terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_. Sampai jumpa di pesta nanti!"

Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di taman yang mulai sepi itu. Air matanya benar-benar jatuh sekarang. Pegangannya terhadap es krim blueberry yang sudah meleleh setengahnya itu terlepas. Tubuhnya meleng dan terjatuh di atas hamparan karpet rumput yang menghijau.

"Selamat tinggal… Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

"_Tapi, aku tetap menganggap aku telah mengakuinya padamu,_

_Aku akan menganggap kau mendengarnya,_

_Supaya aku sanggup tersenyum pada hari ketika kita mengucapkan selamat tinggal,"_

.

.

"_Maka dari itu…_

.

_Maafkan aku,_

_Soal mencintaimu tanpa persetujuanmu,_

_Soal aku berharap dengan bodohnya kita punya masa depan bersama,_

_Toh kita berdua tahu terlalu baik,_

_Tak perlu diungkapkan,_

_Kau _dan _aku takkan pernah bisa menulis akhir yang bahagia bersama…"_

.

.

*End of story…*

* * *

A/N : Err… sorry if this fic is too bad. I need ur critics or anything help. :)

Thanks for read. Review please…


End file.
